


No Big Deal

by dokidave



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabblish, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/dokidave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop,” he says, and pushes a hand lightly against Kenny’s chest. He breathes and looks up at Kenny, who looks a little flustered.</p>
<p>“Was it bad?” he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal, it was just a kiss.”

“You don’t think kissing is a big deal?”

Craig shrugs. Why should it be a big deal?

“You just don’t understand because you’ve probably never even been kissed,” Stan says, aggravated that Craig had even butted into the conversation.

“Yeah,” Craig shrugs again and stands away from his locker. He kisses Kenny, right on the mouth, and just as quickly is back in his spot near the wall.

“Dude!” Stan says, and several other bystanders seem just as surprised. Craig just looks at Stan.

Kenny’s thoughts, however, race something mischievous. “Hey, I don’t think kisses are a big deal either,” he says.

Craig makes a quiet, rough moan when his shoulders hit the lockers, and Kenny doesn’t hesitate to take advantage.  Before they know it, they’re caught up in a fierce fire, and their classmates awkwardly scatter as the bell rings.

Stan grumbles something offensive and slams his locker, following the crowd to class.

But Kenny’s hands are on Craig’s ass and their hips have some minds of their own and they can barely breathe, let alone notice class starting.

**\--x--**

“Was it worth detention?”

“Hell yes.”

The teacher scowls at Kenny and sits at his desk, eyeing the two warily.

Craig sits and quietly does his homework.

Several minutes of silence pass. The teacher eventually leaves to do… whatever teachers do. Kenny gets so bored that he eventually resorts to throwing little bits of paper at Craig.

“Fuck off,” Craig says.

“That wasn’t really your first kiss, was it?” Kenny asks, grinning stupidly as he throws another little paper.

Craig doesn’t say anything. He’s almost done with his math homework.

“No way,” Kenny says. He scoots his whole desk closer to Craig’s, until they click together.

“It didn’t mean anything,” Craig says again.

“Yeah, but,” Kenny gestures aggressively to Craig, as if that explains what he’s trying to say. “But you’re hot.”

Craig feels his face grow hot, but he doesn’t say anything. Kenny almost doesn’t notice.

“Why’d you kiss me instead of Stan?”

Craig stays quiet. He’s very much done with this conversation.

Kenny takes Craig’s chin in hand and turns their lips together once again.

**\--x--**

Craig looks around, his surroundings unkempt and slightly grimy. Part of him can’t believe he let himself be talked into this.

The other part is too excited to understand.

“Hey,” Kenny says, and before Craig can look up he’s being kissed again. It’s short, and punctuated with Kenny’s sultry grin against Craig’s mouth. “Why don’t you take a seat on the bed?”

The bed, Craig sees, is no more than a mattress on the floor. He sits.

Kenny sits as well. They sit silently for a few long moments, as if they don’t know why they’re there. Craig isn’t about to be the one to move first, and he knows well by now that Kenny is only teasing him by hesitating.

He’s about to get up and leave, but then he’s on his back. Kenny is on top of him, breathing into his neck. “Where ya going?” he asks.

“Nowhere,” Craig says. His head rolls to the side, away from Kenny, and Kenny smiles against his skin. He kisses below Craig’s ear and Craig’s breath hitches. He holds onto his breath as Kenny makes his way up and down all sides of his throat. His mouth is hot and his teeth are giving Craig goose bumps.

Kenny keeps waiting for Craig to touch him, put his hands in his hair, _something_ , but Craig doesn’t, just keeps his hands at his sides. It was the same way the first time, too. It makes everything that much more frustrating, makes Kenny want him that much more.

He wants Craig to cling to him, pull at his hair, claw at his back, say his name in that breathless way.

Craig shivers with Kenny’s mouth on his throat. He moans and arches into Kenny as their lips meet again. It’s hot and desperate and Craig doesn’t know what to do, he’s overwhelmed but he also doesn’t care, but he needs to stop for a second.

“Stop,” he says, and pushes a hand lightly against Kenny’s chest. He breathes and looks up at Kenny, who looks a little flustered.

“Was it bad?” he asks.

“No,” Craig says. Kenny starts at his neck again and Craig can’t help the noise he makes. His skin is irritated and sensitive but somehow not in a bad way. Kenny bites down on his shoulder and he hisses, clutching at the sheet beneath him.

Kenny pushes his hands up Craig’s shirt, and his lips soon follow. He kisses all along Craig’s stomach and teases along his jeans. Craig wriggles under Kenny’s touch, but Kenny keeps him pressed against the bed.

“Fuck,” Craig mutters. His hips jut into Kenny’s chest and Kenny giggles.

“Tell me to stop,” he says, and takes Craig’s zipper between his teeth. Craig’s heart beats hard as he watches Kenny undo his pants. Stop? Why stop?

Kenny mouths at Craig’s hardening cock through his briefs. He runs his tongue all along the length and nips with his lips, teasing slowly. “K-Kenny, please…” Craig pants. He can’t handle all this teasing, he needs it and he needs it now.

Kenny’s own erection throbs at the plea and he does as he’s told. He makes quick work of Craig’s briefs and begins to stroke him with his hand. Craig groans and his back arches away from the bed. His fists are still tangled in the sheets.

He tries his best to watch but it’s hard to keep his eyes open. He sees the head of his cock disappear in Kenny’s mouth just before his eyes squeeze shut and he presses the side of his face into the mattress. “Fuck,” he says again.

Kenny isn’t exactly and expert, but it’s not like Craig knows the difference. He sucks hard and slow and sloppy and takes Craig in as far as he can before coming off completely. He licks up the sides and takes him back in again, only to repeat himself in a poorly rhythmed pattern.

Craig feels like he’s going to fell and grips his hands into Kenny’s hair for support. He’s breathing hard and his stomach feels tight and he’s not sure how much longer he can last. “Shit, Kenny,” he says. He grits his teeth together and that’s as much of a warning as he can manage before he comes down Kenny’s throat.

Kenny nearly chokes but he manages to take it in stride. Craig pulls him up by the hair and they kiss hard. Their teeth clash with an awful sound and Craig can taste himself on Kenny’s tongue but he doesn’t care.

They part when they need to breathe, and Kenny grins against Craig’s lips, their foreheads pressed together. “Me next,” he says.

Craig scoffs. “If you think I’m going to put your dick in my mouth you’re insane,” he says.

Kenny frowns. “Mean,” he says. He sits up on Craig’s stomach and crosses his arms with an indignant pout.

“Hey, you _wanted_ to suck my dick, I didn’t ask you to,” Craig says. There’s no way Kenny thinks this is going to happen.

Kenny’s frown deepens. “Fine,” he says. “Then you’re going to sit there and watch.” He promptly undoes his own jeans and takes out his cock.

“Wait,” Craig says, but it’s already too late. He watches Kenny’s hand as he strokes himself. He can’t look away.

Kenny puts on a show, moaning and panting and grinding his ass back into Craig’s hips. Craig all but squirms beneath him, unable to get away and unwilling to admit he doesn’t want to.

“Nng, Craig,” Kenny moans, working himself slowly, rocking his hip in time. He’s almost there, he wants to drag it out.

Craig grits his teeth. He wants to reach out and finish Kenny off himself but his pride won’t let him. He said no and he meant no.

Kenny can’t wait any longer and starts to pump himself harder, he’s almost there, he’s almost there.

With one last forcefully sultry cry of Craig’s name, he comes on Craig’s tshirt.

“Fuck!” Craig says. He pushes Kenny off and quickly disposes of the soiled clothing. “You can keep that,” he says. He does up his jeans and reaches for his hoodie, that’s all he really needs to make it home.

“Hey, wait,” Kenny says. He tugs on Craig’s arm and spins him back around for one last, quiet kiss. “Come back again real soon, okay?” he says.

Craig rolls his eyes and says, “Yeah, okay.” He comes off unwilling but they both know Craig will be back. “Bye,” he says, and he’s out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh i have no idea how this website works yet im so sorry if this is in all the wrong places
> 
> its also been nearly a year since ive written anything, please dont judge me based on this jesus fucking christ, ill try again later with a different ship bluh bluh


End file.
